Tout risquer pour un seul être
by Arthemysia
Summary: "Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé" dit l'adage. Mais qu'en est-il lorsqu'il est là, à portée de doigts mais sur le point de s'éloigner à tout jamais ? - Petit écrit pour un concours - JellalxMeldy sur fond de JellalxErza
**Résumé :** « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » dit l'adage. Mais qu'en est-il lorsqu'il est là, à portée de doigts mais sur le point de s'éloigner à tout jamais ?

 **Nda :** Bonjour à tous. Voici un petit écrit produit pour un tournoi d'écriture sur le blog de Chiraruru. Le thème et le couple était imposé mais j'ai trouvé le défi sympa à réaliser. Cet écrit est court mais ça fait du bien parfois de ne pas s'étendre sur des tartines et nombre d'entre vous savez à quel point j'aime pourtant ça ! ;p

 **PS :** Je n'ai pas été très inspirée pour le résumé mais j'essaierai de trouver mieux plus tard.

 **Tournoi sur le blog de** **Chiraruru :  
** **Couple imposé :** Jellal et Meldy  
 **Thèmes demandés :** Jalousie, tourmente et doute

 **Genre :** Centric **  
Couple :** Jellal x Meldy sur fond de Jellal x Erza 

* * *

_**Tout risquer pour un seul être**_

Le vent frais de l'automne soufflait et s'engouffrait dans sa crinière rose. La lune ronde et pleine se reflétait sur le visage de porcelaine de la jeune femme. Au fond de ses prunelles pourpres, une lueur de tristesse. Là, dans ce paysage lunaire, elle semblait aussi seule que l'abime dans son regard.

Un pincement au cœur, elle observa au loin le couple qui s'enlaçait. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient seuls au monde, comme si rien ne pouvait plus les séparer. Et c'était sans doute le cas… Que faisait-elle là, elle l'intruse ? Entre ces deux êtres que le destin avait réunis. Où était sa place dans tout cet amour ?

Cette boule dans la gorge ne cessait de grandir à mesure qu'elle les observait. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne soit qu'à elle et qu'elle seulement à lui. Qu'ensemble, ils continuent l'œuvre qu'ils avaient commencée avec Ultear. Meldy se souvint encore de ses mots qu'elle avait imprimés dans son cœur :

« _Je ne t'abandonnerai pas_ », lui avait-il alors promis en la serrant contre sa poitrine.

Et elle l'avait cru ! Cette promesse était devenue sa raison de vivre depuis lors. Son cœur était alors en lambeaux, Meldy ne sachant pas si elle pourrait survivre à _sa_ disparition. Elle. Ultear. Celle qui avait tant compté pour elle et à qui elle aurait donné sa vie si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Cette femme qui avait été une mère, une sœur, une amie et peut-être même plus. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer par les mots. Oui, elle la considérait au-delà de ces simples mots qui au fond, ne voulaient rien dire. Du moins, ils ne reflétaient pas l'attachement profond qu'elle éprouvait pour son amie disparue.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Jellal, et Meldy s'était attachée à cette simple idée. Elle s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces ! Mais encore une fois, elle était sur le point de tout perdre. Pourquoi ? A cause d'une seule personne : Erza. Cette femme qu'elle admirait pourtant tellement quelques mois auparavant était devenue sa pire ennemie. Elle était celle qui était capable d'éloigner loin d'elle, la dernière personne chère à son cœur.

Une larme perla le long de sa joue de porcelaine. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si amère ? Elle sentait que la nuit s'emparait d'elle, bientôt, l'obscurité envahirait son cœur et souillerait son âme pour la mener aux profondeurs du plus noir des abysses.

Pourtant, elle tenait encore grâce aux rares fils qui restaient accrochés à sa volonté. Parce que ce qu'elle était en train de devenir, elle savait qu'Ultear ne l'aurait jamais accepté et la simple idée qu'elle puisse la décevoir ou pire, qu'elle la déteste, l'horrifiait plus que tout. Mais était-elle assez forte pour continuer à lutter contre sa vraie nature ? Non. Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle bascule complètement de l'autre côté. Meldy n'était plus qu'à un pas de franchir la ligne…

Au loin, le couple lui adressa un geste de la main. Le sourire rassurant de Jellal lui fit un bien fou en même temps qu'il lui brisait le cœur. Comment ce sentiment si pur pouvait-il faire à ce point souffrir ? Ce sourire lui était certes destiné mais son cœur était réservé à une autre…

La jeune femme leur répondit en esquissant un sourire alors que la gangrène empoisonnait son cœur. Jusqu'à quand tiendrait-elle ainsi ?

Meldy les rejoignit en remettant son masque de faux-semblants. Elle jeta à peine un regard à la belle rousse mais se focalisa sur le visage serein de son ami. Erza ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce par quoi ils étaient tous deux passés, elle et Jellal. Jamais la mage chevalier ne serait aussi proche de son âme que Meldy l'était.

Pourtant, un jour la mage de Fairy Tail éloignerait Jellal de Meldy pour toujours et cette dernière s'y refusait. Elle connaissait bien un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il reste à ses côtés. Mais en avait-elle le droit ? Elle les observa encore un instant avant de se maudire intérieurement. Bien sûr que non elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Mais son cœur s'acharnait à lui souffler le contraire. Les voir main dans la main, se jetant des œillades et des sourires en coin… Elle savait ce que tout cela signifiait mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter.

Quel choix lui restait-il ? Le laisser s'éloigner d'elle jusqu'à l'abandonner ou se battre pour le garder à ses côtés ? Malgré les doutes qui l'assaillaient constamment, la balance penchait de plus en plus du même côté. Un jour, la jeune femme était certaine que s'il subsistait encore des doutes en elle, elle ferait en sorte de les rejeter au loin pour avoir le courage…

Le courage de tout risquer pour un seul être.

-FIN-

* * *

 **Nda :** C'était court mais je pense avoir respecté le couple imposé et le thème. J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu malgré tout.

A bientôt, pour du yaoi cette fois-ci ;)


End file.
